


Soulmates

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, Sherlock's POV, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has what their soulmate's first words to them will be on a part of their body from birth. But Sherlock doubts he'll ever find someone. Inspired by a post on tumblr (to reblog/see the original post: http://unofficialsherlockian.tumblr.com/post/84299132029/sherlockheartless-parnela-lansbury)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

Sherlock’s stared at the words “Here, use mine” on his inner left wrist for years, wondering how on earth those words would be used by his future soulmate. He sometimes thought that the world was playing a cruel joke at him and gave him impossible first words because he wasn’t fit to have a soulmate.

Some people wore their words proudly, but he hid his. Sometimes he pretended he didn’t have any simply because he didn’t like the looks people gave him when they saw his words.

Not that his were any better than Mycroft’s, however. “Why don’t you fuck off and stalk someone else” wasn’t something he’d have wanted printed anywhere. [Little did Sherlock know that Lestrade had said those words to Mycroft years ago in response to Mycroft kidnapping him, with only the introduction, “You and I have a mutual drug addict friend.”]

He went through everyday never expecting to hear the words that he’d longingly gazed at some nights.

But then Mike Stamford brought a short but strong army doctor into the lab. Sherlock didn’t think anything of the man-probably horribly unimportant and uninteresting-until he’d asked Mike for his mobile and—

"Here-use mine."

Sherlock’s head snapped up and he stared at the doctor, disbelieving. There was no way. “Oh, thank you,’” he said quietly in the calmest voice he could.

He met eyes with the doctor who looked at him with shocked silence and walked over to take the phone from him, their fingers brushing each other slightly as he did so.

Soulmate? He was prepared to try.


End file.
